


Ruining the Holmes

by CaptainOfShips



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Eventual Johnlock, Greaserlock, M/M, Summer Mystrade Exchange, mystrade first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfShips/pseuds/CaptainOfShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two cute strangers stumbled into Lestrade and John's life, bets happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a bigger multi-chapter fic... eventually. I have not had much time to write, i apologize profusely! Also, i really tried to add a bit of 50's slang in there but it confuses me so i may not continue with it. If you love it/hate it, let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!

( _For the lovely[Wallawallawatson](http://wallawallawatson.tumblr.com/))_

John and Lestrade knew every single regular that came in and out of Speedy's Diner.

They hung out there every weekday from the time school got out until dinner time back home. (And not just because they are delinquent greasers who were kicked out of almost every other cool hangout spot). The owner liked them, and they liked and respected the owner.

Since they were there so often, they got confused at these two new strangers boy who were in there for the third time this week.

After, Betty, their usual waitress, took the strangers order, she walked over to John and Lestrade's table. “What’ll it be boys,” she asked.

“The usual,” Lestrade said, “Who’re them two boys you just took orders from?”

“Holmes brothers, just moved into town last week. Word on the street is they're loaded,” Betty leaned in close to the greasers, “loada bullshit, I say. Why would someone from a wealthy family eat at a nowhere like this.”

“Maybe they’ve come to see your sparkling face, baby” Lestrade smiled.

Betty hit him upside the head. “Cheeky, you are. I’ll be right back with your food.”

“So whatda think of the Holmes boys,” Lestrade asked John.

“A bunch of squares, I say. I mean just look at ‘em.” The ginger boy was in a tan pullover over a white collared shirt. The younger, curly haired boy was in a gray sweater vest.

“I dunno. The ginger one is stud,” Lestrade smirked, “I’d love to rip off that sweater off him to see that’s hiding underneath. Gingers are hot.”

“Shh! Don’t say that out loud." John whispered and leaned across the table to Lestrade, "You’d probably go jail just for thinkin thoughts like that bout his kind.”

“What you don’t think so?”

“Well… the curly haired one looks like he could be ruined nicely by ol’ Three Continent's Watson.”

“Ha! Knew you’d agree. So it’s a bet then.”

“What is?”

“Let’s see who can ruin a Holmes boy first.”

“Winner gets free food from here for a month?”

“You’re on”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The first task was learning the gingers name. It wasn't that hard since everyone in town seemed to know them. The older boys name was Mycroft, and the younger's was Sherlock. Everyone suspected with the weird names they must be rich. Everyone actually knew very little about the Holmes.

The second task was getting to know Mycroft. On the Monday after Lestrade first spotted him, he was at school standing alone by his locker. So, Lestrade took his chance.

“'Ey,” he said as he walked up to Mycroft, “You look a bit lost, mind if I help?”

I know what you want, and you are not going to get it,” Mycroft said flatly.

“Uh... what?”

“You were staring right at me in Speedy's on Friday, so I listened to your conversation. You're not going to get anything , and that is a promise. Your friend might be luckier with my brother who is not as smart as I. Now, leave me alone.”

Third task: charming Mycrofts past off, literally. God damn it. This is going to be much harder than Lestrade originally hoped for.

\------

The two didn't speak again until Thursday. When Lestrade was walking through the hall, he heard, “Get out of my way, nerd. What aren't you goin' to do anything? Aren't you gunna call for rich mommy and papa?”

Lestrade looked up to see Mycroft getting shoved into the lockers by the schools bully. He walked over to them and shouted, “Hey, Jim” and right as the bully turned around to look who was speaking, Lestrade socked him in the nose.

Him lost his footing and stumbled into the lockers and fell on the floor on his ass.

“I don't know need your help,” Mycroft said to Lestrade.

“Oh, sure. I can see you have this completely under control.” Lestrade fixed his leather jacket collar because it made him look cool, “You need friends here, Mycroft. Dicks like him take advantage if you don't.”

Mycroft looked at him, squinting a little. “You're failing some classes, aren't you?”  
“Um... possibly.”

Mycroft was quiet for a second before saying, “Alright. I'll make you a deal then. I'll help you study and pass if you protect my brother and I.”

“Okay, yeah!”

“I'll see you at my car after school. And tell your friend John you will meet him at Speedys later than usual.”

And Mycroft walked off. When ht was out of sight, Lestrade jumped up and down out of celebration. John saw him and asked, “What are you so cheery about.”

“You better get a job because you're going to be paying for my meals for a month.”

“What did you get some?”

“No, but I get to study with him until I pass. In exchange, we have to protect the Holmes. How are you getting with the other one?”

“Like I'm telling you. Better now that I get to be his body guard.”

The bell rang, so they began heading in opposite directions.

“Hey, John. I'll meet you at Speedys later. I got me some winning to do.”

“Alright, asshole. You better tell me all about it!”

 


End file.
